


His Best

by CLSarah



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Naked Now, F/M, what else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSarah/pseuds/CLSarah
Summary: Data is the most inquisitive.  His follow-up line of questioning is legendary.  I doubt he would have just let it go :-) Rating may change!
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. One-sided

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm excited to do a Data/Tasha story. Been on my mind for a while. I know Spot (and maybe Guinan even???) aren't in season 1 but I love them both.

A foggy memory. A wish for more. A piece of time that haunted her thoughts. How could something so singular be so consuming? Tasha’s mind raced on this usual daily topic but like always it went back to the same thing...forget it. His practically icy demeanor was troubling her to say the least. She shook her head and looked right past the issue and at the view screen. The void of space always helped, a little.

Data sat at the Conn for the 8th day since their encounter and thought, calculated, analyzed that there was still only one course of action...hold fast. How could something so singular be so consuming? He had come to this conclusion for the six hundredth fifty-eighth time. He shook his head slightly in the human fashion he had come to mimic but as always it did nothing to change the issue at hand. 

“Earth to Data,” Geordi jested from the helm with a chuckle.

“We are nowhere near sector zero-zero-one,” Data looked at him incredulously.

“Right...” Geordi offered slowly and Data started to turn back to the view screen. “A drink in ten forward when we're finished up?” he added. Data nodded in the affirmative which silenced Geordi for the rest of the shift. 

When they ascended to the turbolift Data remarked to Geordi that he needed to feed Spot but that he would joint him shortly. Tasha had gotten an earlier lift off of the bridge, which Data noted was akin to the speed of a wild Earth feline. His plan remained unaltered.

Once Data arrived in ten forward he frowned at the scenario before him. He reminded himself, as he frequently did to others, that he possessed no human emotions to be concerned with. He reflected for a moment that he really had no basis of reference for that ‘fact’. As he propelled himself forward he made a mental note about his aversion to this particular social situation and he decided he would spend time on what that really indicated at a more appropriate juncture. He also noted that Tasha looked equally displeased as he approached the table where Geordi seemed to have invited himself to join her. 

“Geordi. Lieutenant,” he stated as he nodded at each of them. 

“Data, have a seat,” Geordi instructed. Appearing oblivious. “Gotta grab dinner at the bar. Be right back. It’s self service around here when Guinan isn’t around,” he joked as he headed away. 

Data stared after him for a few seconds before shifting his gaze to stare straight ahead. He felt Tasha’s anger somehow before he heard her words. “What gives, Data!” a question, technically, but more of a demand. He slowly shifted his purposely apathetic gaze to her fiery one. 

“I am unsure what you are referring to,” he stated. Sounding every bit the robot he wished to evoke. 

“Damn it,” she said in a tone softer than she had hoped. “Why all this charade? It’s really making things worse. You seem impassive, ignore me...as if...as if you don’t know me at all,” Tasha was gesturing as she spoke and desperate to get any answer out of him. 

He cocked his head slightly, his posture impeccable, “I am acting in a professional manner towards you. I am giving you no cause for discomfort. I remain committed to not, shall we say, complicating the matter.” 

With that Data looked at her, studying her face, for the first time in 8 days. Even when angry her beauty was quite evident. He remembered for only a moment, 1.35 seconds, what she felt like I’m his arms. Something shifted and Data was sure he was malfunctioning in some capacity because he was experiencing the opposite of aversion and at the same time remembering the words she spoke ‘it never happened’. He worked to regain some control. 

“I am abiding by our arrangem-....no,” he shook his head to signal he was rephrasing, “your directive.”

He moved swiftly out of his chair to leave as Geordi arrived back at the table. He plopped his dinner down and sighed, “You leaving already buddy?”

As he brought his first forkful to his mouth he finally realized something was terribly off. Tasha looked awestruck and Data, well Data looked like he was almost...sad. “Umm, is everything alright here?” He inquired as he slowly brought his fork back to his plate. He looked anxiously between Data and Tasha. 

“Surely not,” Data said and abruptly turned and left the lounge. 

“I missed something...” Geordi noted while giving Tasha a questioning gaze.

“Don’t look at me,” she too stood to leave. “I somehow pissed off an android with no feelings,” and with that she left too. 

Geordi stared dumbfounded. He wasn’t one to pry but as Data’s best friend he felt the needed to help him somehow. Then it hit him, the incidents of the last week, their demeanor. “No way,” he repeated to himself several times throughout his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day everyone filed into the briefing room. Picard let the senior staff know that they would be arriving planet-side shortly. He handed the security portion over to Lt. Yar. Everyone leaned in to listen but the most direct of stares that she received was unquestionably from Data. He was looking right into the back of her skull and completely unapologetic. Okay....she thought. She took a deep breath and began.

"Team, I just want to review a few key points for those beaming down to the surface," she layed out the security plan with perfect precision.

As she finished up her information, she wanted to emphasize her final point, "Now I don't want to have to say this twice but".

She was cut off by Data primly holding up one finger in the air, "No Lieutenant, you need tell us only once." Tasha blew out a breath from her mouth and immediately crossed her arms. Deanna almost jumped out of her chair. The rest of the team turned to study their trusted second in command with an air of confusion. There was venom in his tone. Obviously, this statement had a double meaning but the last person in the room to be expected to effectively use sarcasm was in fact Data.

Picard handed him a stern look. Once received, Data lowered his finger and sat back in his chair. A childish look of being scolded crossing his features. Riker’s face held the only smirk in the room. 

"Please continue Lieutenant," Picard noted at her distraught frame. Tasha was terrible at masking her feelings, especially anger. She took a minute to regroup. Closing her eyes and then opening them again. The remainder of her speech and the rest of the briefing went on without incident. Data never lifted his eyes from the table. He only nodded curtly when Picard gave him his orders for the following day.

"Dismissed," Picard adjourned the meeting and most started filing out. It was Data this time who moved with cat-like speed towards the exit. He didn't quite make it.

"Wait!" came a chorus of voices behind him. Before Data could turn to face the mob Tasha brushed by him briskly shooting him daggers with her eyes. He then turned and Picard, Troi, and Geordi stood by their seats looking at him with expectation.  
Picard straightened his uniform and nodded to the others, "If you handle this, good. Fine." He shook his head at having dodged a bullet. Delving into whatever was going on was not something he had time for. He moved to leave but Deanna and Geordi stood their ground. When the doors shut behind the Captain Deanna let out a breath. "Data! I sensed something from you. How?" her face took on a look of disbelief. Data looked surprised.

“Impossible,” he dragged out slowly as he looked at his friends then down at the table. His mind was computing as fast as it was capable of. He was sure something was wrong with him, a circuit breakdown, a true error. But feelings true enough that Counselor Troi could sense them? It really did not seem impossible. 

“Data,” Geordi brought him back to the group. “What happened with Tasha? Obviously, something significant,” Data looked between both Geordi and Troi as they waited for his answer. He could not actually disclose the indiscretion since he remained resigned to carry the burden of this secret because he was told to do so. However, he did look almost delighted when he answered. 

“Tasha…” be began with a slight tug of his mouth eventually turning into a genuine smile, “hurt my feelings”. He blinked rapidly as he stated this realization and shrugged his shoulders. His facial expression then returned to normal and he left them alone in the briefing room. They stood silent in their contemplation before exiting as well. 

When Data exited to the bridge he was almost headed back to his station but he stopped in the middle of the ramp and turned to tactical. He walked straight up to Tasha who was looking around furiously and trying to decipher who was going to be watching the display. Data got close to her, invading her space. 

“Lt. Yar, I require an audience with you this evening,” she blinked at him with her mouth slightly agape. 

“Data, listen. This is all a little too much for me and honestly we are on duty,” he cut her off.

“I am,” he searched for the words “trying my best. However, there has been a development and I need to know why. And how. And what else I am capable of. Will you come to my quarters at 1900? We can discuss our disembarking tomorrow as well,” he wanted to say more to convince her, but Picard was turned fully in his chair and both Data and Tasha heard him clear his throat loudly. 

“Mr. Data! Take your station please,” he commanded loudly. Tasha rolled her eyes at the continued embarrassment, but she nodded to Data in the affirmative. Data merely turned and walked back to his station to relieve the occupant. 

“What the hell?” Riker mouthed to Troi who had taken her seat during the exchange. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed back, “This is going to be interesting.”


	3. Little do they know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fanficadict...who gave me a push :-) Thanks for the kind words!

Tasha entered Data's quarters free of expectation because she had no clue what was going through his positronic brain. It all seemed so impossible.

She found him perched on the edge of a chair in his sitting area. His palms flat on his thighs, looking even LESS human than he usually tried for. She took a second to think about why that might be. When he spoke though, she understood, he didn't care enough to pretend....he was...angry.

"You came. I am grateful for this opportunity. You have made some incorrect assumptions and I need to enlighten you," his face was contorted with what seemed like sadness and anger. The same tone of voice that he used in the briefing room. Tasha took a step closer.

"Data," she uncrossed her arms purposely to try to diffuse some of the tension. "May I sit?" she gestured to the sofa. He nodded an affirmative. His eyes followed her every movement, his intensity not letting up for a millisecond.

"Data, I don't know what is going on. However, I am your friend. I am here to listen," he looked skeptical for only an instant. Then she could tell he tried to reign in his expression. Data took a deep artificial breath. Tasha could barely believe her eyes.

"I am not what you think I am. I do not like the way I have been treated by you. If I were an organic life-form this situation would have been handled differently," his intense gaze caused Tasha to look away. She stared unfocused at a painting in the corner of the room. Spot came by to rub on Data's legs, he ignored her for a moment before settling her into his lap.

She began slowly, "You may not be wrong about that. I thought...I don't know...that you can't be hurt so..."

"So you thought nothing of telling me it never happened? Thought nothing of ignoring me since then? Without so much as an opportunity to talk about it? You can just copulate with a machine and move on. How convenient for you," Tasha blinked wide-eyed. He was speaking loudly. The sadness in his voice seeping through. She didn't know where to start.

"No," she pushed back. "First of all, I don't consider you a machine Data. I wanted you because you are you. A friend, someone I trust. Did I handle things poorly...yes...of course. I always do," she rubbed her forehead for a moment. "I am sorry" she looked directly into his eyes and was surprised that he looked touched by her apology, only for an instant. "I think what is most important right now is that you seem to be exhibiting some...emotions. How?".

He shrugged. "I do not know," he said simply as he studied Spot curled in his lap. She was purring and content. A lump formed in his throat and he shook his head in disbelief again. "I think I feel deeply for Spot..." he said softly and Tasha couldn't help but giggle. This earned her a sharp look from Data from who was obviously not amused. 

Tasha straightened her posture a bit to get back to the matter at hand. "You called ME here. What can I do to help you Data?" as soon as the words were out of her mouth she chided herself. This is the android she had slept with a mere week ago and here she was offering him...her services for whatever he needed. Data didn't seem to notice though. 

"You are the person that did this to me. I felt nothing until after the events of the polywater. At that time, my first emotions were directed towards you," he looked at her expectantly. Tasha blew a breath out and he watched her run her fingers through her hair. 

"You mean I hurt you?" 

"Not physically" 

"I know that Data! But none the less, I hurt your feelings," she was struck herself in the moment by his kind face and saddened expression. 

"Correct. I invited you here because I know how you can rectify that particular situation. I wanted to discuss that," Tasha started to respond. To ask how she could right this but he ignored her attempt at interruption and continued. "I also want to talk about my newly developing emotions. I would like to try an experiment," Tasha raised an eyebrow. She was fully alarmed at this point. 

"Data! Wait. Wait. Wait. I don't know what you have in mind but I'm not the experimental type," she said putting up her hands and shaking her head. 

"Well..." he cocked his head to the side in his usual fashion. "You should have thought of that last week".


End file.
